


Eye for an Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hand Feeding, M/M, McCoy's eye, Misleading Information, Public Hand Jobs, agony booths, mentions of Jocelyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Leonard lied about how he lost his eye and the one time he told the truth.





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek

**1\. Montgomery Scott**

Scotty liked to think himself the smartest man on the ship below McCoy, Spock and Kirk. The others liked to flex their muscles and sabotage each other. Scotty knew it was all a waste of their time. The coveted spot of Captain was held by Kirk, a man Scotty personally thought was unmatched. Even if Kirk wasn’t enough of an obstacle to taking the Captain’s seat, Spock and McCoy were known to be over protective of their Captain and willingly killed those who plotted against him.

Scotty had enough sense in his head not to vie for the Captain’s chair but he also often put his foot in his mouth. Kirk once joked that maybe cutting out his tongue and sewing his mouth shut would keep him from taking up needed space in the agony booths, at least Scotty assumed he was joking.

Scotty’s mouth ran away with him today and with all people he thought to make a smart comment to McCoy. In all honesty, it was more an intrusive question than a smart comment but he spent three hours in the agony booths for it. 

When Scotty was released McCoy pulled him close and whispered in his ear. “There was a drunken accident. Jim and I were fooling around after one too many and I stupidly trusted the bastard to be able to aim a knife at me. He wanted to see how close he could get without hitting me,” McCoy said, his breath blew across Scotty’s neck.

“Really?” The Scotsman asked. McCoy just smirked. Scotty wasn’t sure if that was conformation or not but Scotty did know it was a warning. If the story became gossip McCoy knew who did it.

=-=-=-=

**2\. Nyota Uhura**

Nyota didn’t get the top position in operations by being stupid. She also didn’t get there by not be brave. As Nyota watched expressions fly across McCoy’s face she wondered if she crossed brave and entered stupid when she opened her mouth.

McCoy’s face finally settled on sadistically amused. “My ex is a bitch,” he said with a sardonic twist to his mouth. “I made the mistake of going back to Georgia during winter break my first year.”

Nyota contemplated McCoy, he didn’t seem like he was lying and Nyota remembered him not having the wound Fall semester only for her to get back and find him without an eye in the Spring that first year at the academy. She had blamed Kirk but he was spitting mad over the whole thing, so much so he’d killed Gary Mitchell when he finally lost his temper.

“Really?” she asked looking him over, “I knew your wife was a bitch from the way you talk about her but surly she’d be dead after cutting out your eye. Kirk let her live?”

McCoy snorted. “My daughter is living with my momma now. Jocelyn was the first one Jim killed when he had the power. Jim may have seemed all powerful at the Academy but until he saved the world that was the only place the boy had power. He couldn’t touch her at the time but he can hold a grudge and has more patience than people give him credit for,” McCoy said with a smirk in her direction before walking off.

Nyota still wasn’t sure he was telling her the truth but she knew it was the only story she was going to get.

=-=-=-=

**3\. S’chn T’gai Spock**

Spock sat in the mess hall contemplating Dr. McCoy. The man was sat in the Captain’s lap with his head on the Captain’s shoulder. Jim would run his fingers though the doctor’s hair everynow and again. Jim also appeared to be feeding McCoy. McCoy seemed surprisingly content in his position, Spock would have thought the man to independent to allow Jim that kind of control.

McCoy’s lunch habits however where not what had Spock’s attention. Spock’s attention had been drawn earlier that morning when McCoy became unreasonably angry with him over Spock not answering his father’s calls. McCoy had rubbed the left side of his face harshly when he left the bridge after his tirade.

Spock deduced that the two things must be related. He had little doubt that McCoy had lied to Nyota but he figured if he mentioned McCoy’s father and McCoy’s eye in the same question he would get the truth.

“I killed my daddy,” McCoy said softly after Spock cornered him outside the mess hall. “It’s penance for killing him. Daddy’s dead so now I’m an ugly son of a gun. I did it on the five-year anniversary of his death.” McCoy traced over the scar that ran over his left eye. His motions were soft and unconscious.

“I greave with the,” Spock said quietly. As un-Vulcan as it was Spock wished he could un-ask his question.

“Whatever,” Leonard said, “Just be lucky I’m feeling generous today or I’d tell Jim exactly who put me in a bad mood. As it happens, Nurse Hansen is pissing me off so I’ll just give Jim her name. Just watch yourself Spock, because between the two of us, Jim will choose me. Also, call your damn father back.”

=-=-=-=

**4\. Pavel Chekov**

Pavel was riding high after making a new plan to take out Captain Kirk. He felt like this plan could possibly be the plan and with that confidence came a lack of self-preservation skills. On his way to his room Pavel crossed paths with McCoy.

Asking how he lost his eye ended up with Pavel in an agony booth. McCoy was watching the proceedings with hooded eyes as he sat on the Captain’s lap. Kirk was running his hand over McCoy’s cock. When McCoy came in his pants, Kirk stood, slapped his ass, and ordered Pavel released before leaving the room with a smirk and a jaunty wave in Pavel’s direction.

“Funny Jim punished you like that,” McCoy said nonchalantly, a bit too nonchalantly. Pavel knew McCoy expected him to ask why, so he did.

“Because you asked how I lost my eye. I was having sex with that blond bastard,” McCoy said with a shrug. At Pavel’s incredulous look McCoy nodded, “Oh yeah, Jim wanted to practice Knife play. He had the knife pressed next to my face. He hit my prostate real hard with a vibrator and I bucked up when I shouldn’t have.”

Pavel stared at the doctor. “You cannot be serious,” Pavel said.

“As a Klingon Armada I am,” McCoy said, “I have the whip scars on my ass from where he punished me for it too.”

“Why are you telling me these things?” Pavel asked with narrowed eyes.

McCoy moved till he had the younger man pinned to the wall. “Not a damn soul on this ship will believe you and if I hear anyone talking about it I’ll use you as a brain surgery dummy and we ran out of anesthesia last week.”

=-=-=-=

**5\. Hikaru Sulu**

Hikaru knew better than to ask, Pavel and Scotty both got in trouble for asking, but no one would tell him what he said and the curiosity was killing Hikaru. McCoy was a secretive man by nature and carried mystery around him like it was part of his skin. He kept close to Kirk and if Hikaru didn’t know better he’d be tempted to say McCoy’s the real Captain of the ship.

McCoy was staring him down hard but he’d yet to call for the agony booths. “Starfleet Medical is full of dicks,” McCoy said eventually. “They have an initiation ceremony where you have to give up a body part. I planned to give up one of my toes but the assholes decided to take something else when I was tied down.”

“Really?” Hikaru asked, “Medical actually does that? I though command was rough on cadets, damn.”

McCoy nodded. “Command is known for backstabbing but medical is cut throat. The medical track at the Academy will eat people alive. Literally, there is a group of three doctors there that are cannibals,” McCoy said. When Hikaru shot him a disbelieve look McCoy said, “Cross my heart. They aren’t allowed on Starships because of it. The Admiralty is afraid they’d turn a starship into a buffet table. Ask anyone in Medical, they will tell you the same thing.”

“Did they eat your eye?” Hikaru asked before cringing.

McCoy’s eyes lit up with pleasure at the question and Hikaru knew if he wasn’t getting the agony booth before he definitely is now.

“Nope,” McCoy said in an annoyingly chirpy voice as he pulled out his comm to call Kirk. Hikaru hopped his session wouldn’t be longer than three hours.

=-=-=-=

**+1 James Kirk**

The dorm room was silent when Jim entered it. Jim had been gone for a week as he and his mother killed Frank since the cow wouldn’t give up the Kirk family farm without a fight. Jim could see Bones stretched out on their shared bed with an ice pack over his eye. Wondering who made Bones mad enough to throw a punch Jim shook his boyfriend awake.

Bones moved the ice pack away from his face and Jim’s stomach lurched before anger started bubbling in his chest. When Jim left the only scar, Bones had had on his face was the one he put they’re after the anniversary of his father’s death. The self-inflicted line that ran across Bones’ eye was now a half-healed gouged-out mess.

“Who did this?” Jim asked reaching out to trace the scar on Bones’ ear, from what Jim called “The knife throwing incident”, since he couldn’t trace the wound on Bones’ face.

“Mitchell,” Bones said as Jim settled on his stomach. Jim placed his hand over the scar over Bones’ heart, it was gotten shortly before Bones’ self-inflicted scar thanks to Bones’ ex who couldn’t even let the man visit a grave in peace. Bones placed his own hand on top of Jim’s.

“I’ll kill him,” Jim declared as he leaned down to nip at Bones’ neck. Jim’s tongue snuck out to trace the scar left there after their first attempt at knife play.

“I know you will, sweetheart,” Bones said with a shark like smile. If Jim looked hard enough he could see where Bones’ mouth was still healing from the forced removal of his four wisdom teeth.

Jim rolled his hips into Bones’. “What’d he want out of you?”

“Wanted to know what the blank spot in your file was,” Bones panted, “I wasn’t about to give the ass monkey the pleasure of knowing you were on Tarsus IV. He’d turn you into a charity case and I’d lose the protection you offer me.”

“As if protection was your only reason,” Jim said with a smirk. “You love me, admit it.”

“You’re my weakness,” Bones said and Jim knew that was the closest to I love you he was going to get.

“You’re mine too,” Jim said as he pulled off his shirt. “You’re all mine.” Jim leaned in and licked at the eye wound. Bones moaned going limp and letting Jim do what he wished for once.

Gary Mitchell turned up dead a week after Spring term started. If he hadn’t been in his dorm room his body would have been unidentifiable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Mirror verse and an attempt at something slightly sexy...
> 
> Also you may or may nor have noticed but Leonard never actually lied, he simply mislead.


End file.
